


Fall headcanons

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: These HC’s are old af.





	Fall headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> These HC’s are old af.

• Spending time at each other’s flat  
• Oversized jumpers and fuzzy socks  
• Adding multiple Halloween stations to your Pandora way before October  
• Forcing him to take cliché couple pictures with you  
• Walking around Central Park  
• Starbucks  
• Some evenings the two of you will just sit in your room with the window open  
•Enjoying the comfortable silence  
• Honestly, no matter what you were doing with him; you wouldn’t trade it for anything. You were so grateful for that boy!  
• Sitting in your car after school waiting out the rain  
• Both of you are drenched  
• Convincing him to climb in the backseat to cuddle with you to keep warm  
• Watching Peter attempt to climb over the seat was hilarious  
• He ended up kicking you in the face  
•You were laughing too hard to care  
• You struggled as well. You ended up falling on him  
• The two of you were laughing so hard your faces turned red  
• After the laughter had died down, you took your place on Peter’s lap. Your head resting on his chest.  
• That boy’s face was so red!  
• The rhythm of his heartbeat quickened slightly  
• Smiling to yourself because you’re the cause of it  
• The rain had finally stopped so you unfortunately had to take P home.  
• You loved when he wore jumpers or flannels with a beanie  
• He looked so good.  
• Always hyping your boy up  
• “Damn, Parker! “You better go!”

 

October:

• Peter is so in for it  
• It’s only the third day of October when you start screaming “This Is Halloween” whenever you see him  
• Halloween movies  
• Doesn’t matter how shitty they are  
• Pete doesn’t really understand your obsession with the films  
• He’s happy that you’re so passionate about something. Even if it’s a little odd.  
• You had asked him to make cookies with you  
• You had forgotten about them and they ended up burnt  
• So you went to the store and bought two packs of the ghost and pumpkin sugar cookies.  
• P wasn’t a fan of them  
• The face he made when he took a bite out of one was priceless  
• You totally took a picture of it and set it as your lock screen  
• He was so pissed  
• “Y/N! Please take that off!”  
• “You gotta catch me first, Benjamin!”  
• That set him off  
• “Oh, shit. “I’m screwed.”


End file.
